bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cornelius Johnson
Wanted images *Cornelius in his normal clothing *Cornelius in his winter clothing Excessive Vandalism? Looking at the history of this page between this recent protection, and the last time it was unprotected, there has only been one edit, so where is the excessive vandalism? Dan the Man 1983 11:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Sexuality The article says that he is bisexual, but isn't he fully homosexual? I don't think anything in his dialogue says anything about girls or anything, even Algie and Earnest do. I would check but my X-Box isn't working, what is there to prove that he is bi and not gay? :He says a couple things indicating that he's bi. I can't remember all of them, but one is "You'll never guess what... Mandy looked in my direction this morning.". I think he says a couple other things about Mandy as well. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::If any of them are fully gay I think it's Vance, he says one and only one thing about girls, something about "meeting a couple of chicks". But I think Rockstar deliberately made it so that none of the bi characters are fully gay. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Only one? Among some things, he says: ::*"This chick needs me. I'm cuttin' out." (leaving conversation) ::*"Don't let the chicks see me like this!" (wedgie) ::*"REAL tough chick." (talking to himself) ::*While conversing, he also claims that all the girls in Bullworth have the hots for him. 09:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I see your point, I just thought Cornelius was fully gay because he doesn't show any interest in Mandy during any of the jock missions, but there probably are no fully gay characters. Great DBF 20:56, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::None of them are fully gay, all of the bisexual boys have traces of interest in girls in their dialogue. Dan the Man 1983 00:36, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Does he look like Urkel? I should've started this the first time Dan reverted. But anyway. Here's an image of Urkel Similarities between Cornelius and Urkel. *Skin colour *Both are very skinny *Both wear glasses *High pitched voice Differences *Different hairstyles (Cornelius has a quiff, Urkel has a flat top) *Different glasses (Urkels are huge, Cornelius' are small. *Urkel's voice is nasal, Cornelius' isn't *Cornelius doesn't wear suspenders. *Cornelius doesn't think he's a lady's man. *Urkel liked science, Cornelius likes math I think there's more differences, but I think that outlines why I think their similarity really doesn't go past generic nerd stereotype things. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Few things. *Cornelius does not have a quiff. *It was only stated that his look was based off him, not his characteristics. *It has taken you the best part of a year and a few months to take an issue with this, despite editing this page countless times since then. *You never had a problem with this being on the Wikipedia article. :But we will see what others say. Dan the Man 1983 07:31, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Can't a fellow change his mind on something? Cos that's what happened, I thought about it and changed my mind. McJeff(talk this way)/ 17:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes a fellow can change his mind, does not mean you delete it from the page just cause you changed your mind. In future ask for opinions, it helps things in the long run instead of petty edit warring like we do. Dan the Man 1983 18:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I think he looks like him. But not much of a voice reseblence. Sure Cornelius's voice is high, but Steve Urkel's is way higher. Bullygirl 14:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC)Bullygirl :::Yeah, Cornelius kind of sounds like him, but not really. But they do resemble each other. Hope I helped!!! Jenny Vincent 17:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Jenny Vincent